Declarations Rediscovered
by misharollins
Summary: It's been a while since Bran and Jojen became best friends. A lot of long walks and shared dreams can transform two boys into inseparable souls.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a while since Bran and Jojen became best friends.

A lot of long walks and shared dreams can transform two boys into inseparable souls.

The rain started falling minutes ago and the little lords, now princes, were safe under simple tents that Hodor and Osha made for them when the sky seemed dark enough to provide rain.

After making the tent, they thought right to look for paths to follow the next days. And Meera said this was the perfect weather to hunt, so she took Shaggydog with her and went out for food. Rickon just went to sleep in a tent a few meters away from bran's.

It was just him and Jojen, he didn't call him 'officially' his best friend but there was no need of it, everyone notice how connected they were, "they even share dreams" they thought.

Bran tried to reach a rock to throw away but it wasn't a rock, it was something with spines, Bran's hand started to bleed and Jojen just stared there, obviously not knowing what to do.

"Do something" said Bran impatiently.

"What should I do?" Replied Jojen and Bran wasn't that hurt because he twisted a little smile into his mouth.

"You really don't know what to do, isn't it?" Said Bran, it sounded more like a smirk than a question.

"I'm a greenseer not a healer" Jojen was frustrated but at the same time relived that bran could talk with all that blood running from his hand.

"Take that rag and try to cover my wound with it" Bran sounded more reassured now and Jojen believed he was really trying to care about his own wound, so he went for the rag and did as Bran instructed. Just a minute passed and Bran's hand was totally covered by the rag and the seer knew that he was useless holding his hand like that, but neither both took the hand away.

They just stood there, with a hand feeling more than useless because the other was really busy right now. Bran thought nothing as if that touch was important enough to wash away all his worries and leave calm, peace, a feeling now foreign for him.

Jojen in contrast, thought a lot as a full tension came to him, what would his father think?

"I'm back!" It was Meera. Before she could reach them, they already had their hands where they should have. She was carrying two squirrels and she looked pretty tired, anyway, she was smiling because of the haunt. "A rare beauty" Bran used to think.

Time on that day passed, Hodor and Osha returned hours later and Rickon woke up almost at the same time.

Bran had nothing better to do than think, he used think a lot, about his family, about the war, about anything, but the only thing he could think right now was of Jojen Reed. He thought of his dark green eyes and how much brighter they looked under sunshine, he thought about his blondish hair and how it fell from the top of his head, he even thought about his deep, creepy voice- and how the hell he got shivers by only thinking?

Jojen to clear his mind so they could have the greenseer dreams again, but Jojen couldn't be sure if he was seeing what to do or if he was dreaming what his mind, and probably him, wanted.

Everything was Bran.

Every single dream, every single second was about him, about his courage and his soft like silk hair. Was he blushing?


	2. Hands

Neither of them knew what to do so they just kept their friendship as if nothing had ever happened. Night was coming one more time so they were getting ready to camp again.

Hodor took Bran down the "carriage" and placed him in a fur stack. Meera was teaching Osha to haunt as the way she does, because it was safer and faster and they could get more food if they were two haunters instead of one.

Rickon was playing around by the watch of Shaggydog and Hodor went to search paths alone this time, they all agreed that food was more important than anything right now, Winter was coming, and food was the only resource to keep themselves alive, when they couldn´t make fires because of the camps near.

Almost a week passed since the incident and now they were here again, alone and- why the hell on earth were they blushing? At least no one noticed it.

Bran stared at his hand remembering the moment when he held that hand with that other hand. How peaceful it felt. How all _right_ it felt. As if their hands were made together and broke into two, leaving two puzzle pieces that fitted perfectly.

Thinking too much made him fall asleep.

Even if Bran wasn´t noticing, Jojen watched him the whole time, he watched his friend with a strength, and when he made sure he was asleep, the seer got closer to the "bed" where the young wolf was laying.

He held his hand softly, taking care of not waking him up. "I´ve been dreaming about you- thinking actually and you… you appeared in my dreams and I don´t know what to do" he took the hand to his forehead and he kissed it, still in a careful way. The hand smelled like the air and a little unpleasant feeling came telling him that the only thing Bran could do was touch the air because he couldn´t walk. The feeling was washed away when he saw the other boy with eyes full-open. How long has he been awake?

"How long have you been awake?" Jojen looked scared but everything inside him was embarrassment.

"Why were you kissing my hand? ...and why are you still holding it?" said Bran with lost all over his eyes, but something else too… _Blush_, the seer thought, _he´s blushing… damn, the hand!_ .He instantly realized his hand and covered his neck with his fingers.

"How. long. have. you. been. awake?" his words were like knifes, not worrying about the person receiving them.

Bran´s expression changed from lost to fright in matter of seconds. Once the seer realized that his voice softened.

"How long have you been awake?".

"Enough know that you took my hand and kissed it" the prince looked confused again.

"Did you heard anything?" he asked as if his life depended on that simple question.

"No… but why did you kiss my hand?".

"Oh. That? …That´s how I check temperature on people".

"Sorry?" Bran was _now_ confused.´

"Yeah, you can know a person´s temperature by their right hand" Jejon said everything that came to his mind.

"If you check it with the right hand… Why were you holding my _left_ hand?" Anyone could say that the little lord didn´t believe him at all.

"Left hand. That´s what I meant to say" The seer touched his neck again, he was sweating.

"And you get the temperature with your lips…"

"Yup" said Jojen instantly. "Well, I…have to go" He got up as fast as he could and disappeared into the night, now dark, leaving confusion alive in all of Bran´s expression.

Two incidents in a week, and Bran felt happy about it, he always would trust Jojen but, seriously? Temperature with his lips? Was he saying the truth?

The seer was almost rolling in the floor because of all the uncomfortable (and some comfortable) emotions. Fear, no, not fear. Embarrassment, no, he had nothing to be embarrassed for. What if he was anxious, but what for? Maybe he was in lo- he had heard about it, but never felt it before. How can be sure?


	3. Chapter 3

_Damn. _Why did he do that? _I offered to take Bran down by myself? That would involve touch. _He had been trying to avoid that, and now he was going to have a full-body contact with the boy.

He took the prince by the arms, lifting him carefully, his weight competing with the one of a feather. How _right_ it felt, everything they did felt right, and for a moment nothing else mattered, the seer stared at the boy´s eyes when he lifted him, whole body in his arms. Bran caught his gaze after seconds later, and locked his eyes on him too.

"What are you doing?" Rickon asked impatiently.

"Nothing" It was an instant answer that the youngest Stark received from his brother. Jojen laid the boy down and everything was _nothing-ever-happened, _again.

They didn´t catch Meera when she stared at them with a smirk in her face.

He brushed his hand by "accident" with Bran´s hand. _What in seven hells? _What was he thinking?

They were going place Bran down, he just extended his arm because he wanted to reach a coat. He felt cold, is that wrong?

At the instant Bran moved his head, locking his gaze in Jojen. Both blushing, being a seer didn't give him the knowledge over other person´s exact emotion so he couldn´t tell if the prince was blushing because of angry or happiness.

The next "brush" was half incident, half on purpose.

Jojen was taking care of anything he could, including the prince, as always. Bran was still wondering how the seer did to control Summer, it was impossible if Summer didn't know you since little. He understood, the boy had some kind of mind powers and stuff but, how?

Maybe Summer was in love with Jojen too. Bran had accepted his feelings for the boy, but that never crossed by Jojen´s mind.

It all happened because the Bareathon army and their decision over having 'north searches'. The north was approaching king's landing and even if it wasn't their principal enemy, it would be if they win the war against the Lannister. Better prevent than lament. They were looking for information about the "king in the north" and his army.  
The princes, the brothers, the wolves, Hodor and Osha, all of them, turned on their wary moods, everything has to be quieter and exact.  
"What´s going on with you two?" Meera whispered at his brother's ear.  
"What are you talking about?" Jojen started blushing and tried to turn it into anger, he failed at that.  
"Yeah, you and The Stark boy" Jojen could almost say that there was a smirk on his sister's explanation.  
"You mean Bran?" Jojen didn't Realize what he said until after saying it.  
"Oh, that's how you call him now".  
"That´s his name" Jojen hoped that Meera could think about his blush as anger.  
"Of course it is" That was a smirk.

They got into the forest, this time not in a dream but the real forest. The deep, dark and creepy forest.  
"Hodor can you take care of the food this time? Please?" Meera was being kind for some unknown reason.  
"I can take care of that" Jojen said, anything to stay away from Bran Stark.  
"No you can't " _Why_, Jojen thought "Hodor will go" her brother said nothing but seemed to read his thoughts "You'll take care of _Bran_" said Meera putting a little to much emphasis on the name.  
The seer started blushing and moved his haze from his sister to Bran, who was starting to blush too.  
"And what will you do?"


	4. Chapter 4

" I´ll look for the paths"

"I´ll do that then"

"No, you won´t" and after saying that, she stood up and walked away from the group. Jojen also stood up, went closer to Bran and looked at him, _through_ him.

"Looks like I´ll have to take care of you".

"No" Bran´s face was mixed up with different feeling that not even Jojen could understand. "You´ll watch over me. I can take care of myself".

"As you wish" was everything the seer said before turning and watching thoughtlessly at the forest, at the littlest Stark playing with his dire wolf and at Summer looked everything just as himself, _is that what Bran sees_?, he thought before noticing Hodor running towards them as fast as it looks like he could. _What is happening? _But who was going to read his mind? He realized he was thinking and the pronounced the words desperately to come out. "What is happening Hodor?" But there was no response. Just the look of Hodor´s scared face on the mud because he just, fell. _Oh god he fell, who´s going to carry Bran now? What is happening?_

"Hodor are you ok?" It was his sister the one that managed to speak something.

"Hodor" he said shaking his head.

"Can you walk?"

"Hodor" he said, nodding this time.

"What is happening?"

"Hodor" Jojen followed his hand trying to point backwards, when he heard _what _was happening. _There they are´s _were all he managed to understand before her sister were calling everybody to get deeper in the forest.

"Jojen you´ll have to carry Brandon now"

"No – I mean, I can´t"

"Jojen please step your feelings aside. This is an important situation, so stop acting like a girl with a crush and act like the man you are"

Everyone were already running and he knew that Meera was right, that he should stop being like that that she said, and more like he actually is, a warrior. He placed his arms down, handing them to Bran who tried to pull himself up, Jojen helping him, the little prince managed to put and arm around his waist, when that happened the seer shivered a little but controlled that easily, Bran´s other arm around his neck and he carrying him with both arms, _strong arms_, the prince thought.

_He ran._

He ran carrying the person – now knew – that he loved and ran with everything behind him, _leaving_ everything, Bran must have felt the same because when they finally escaped, their fingers were interlaced as if made for each other. When the seer realized that, he smiled widely at Bran and the prince did the same. He knew he was corresponded maybe not with _love _yet, but that was enough by now.


End file.
